Bitter Laughter
by LadyLunasuki
Summary: Harry gives the rest of the world something to chringe at, proving just how badly they had failed their savior. Dumbledore tries to control Harry again... It does work. Dark/sad/morbid


Bitter laughter that's all you could hear flowing through the court yard near the Black Lake. Bitter laughter. It was a large gaggle of girls surrounding one slightly short boy. Short black messy hair, large round glasses, and if you got closer you could see the green eyes that made emeralds jealous fill with darkness. Harry Potter was laughing at the girls who pouted, scowled and crossed their arms across their chest affronted. Five women had claimed to be pregnant with his child right there with all their friends there to support the new found mothers and all he could do was laugh.

It was cruel or even teasing laughter no this laugh was filled to the brim with bitter amusement. Harry paid the girl no head and went back to the castle. Two of the expecting mothers burst into tears; he was going to ignore them. The other three got angry and stormed off the plot ways to embarrass him.

When Harry was next seen he had no idea that the girls had come up with ultimate plan to get him to take care of their children with the help of a certain professor it was all possible. So as Harry walked into the great hall expecting a light lunch and then going back to some hard core studying, now that Ron and Hermione had better things to do he had a lot of time for that, the girls rushed forward in attack formation.

"You will care for our child Harry James Potter!" The girl in the front, Cho Chang screamed pulling her hand back to get a good smack in. Everyone was watching now in slience expecting a good bout of screaming from the horde of girls and some embarrassment of the boy-who-lived. This in mind it's very understandable why most of them were shocked when instead of letting the girl release her frustration Harry stepped forward and caught her wrist in a crushing grasp.

"Little whore," he spat. "This will be the third time I have denied the claims for that child; it is not mine and could never be mine." He got closer to the crumpling girl with each word till he was speaking directly next to her ear. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded and he dropped her hand as if he had been burned. She scrambled away scared. Other girls rushed forward and gathered her into their ranks. Lavender Brown stepped up next, as another expecting mother it was her turn to demand care for her child.

"Ha-" She couldn't even get one word out, Harry was faster.

"No. Must I spell this out to you ignorant hussies? I cannot have possibly sired any of these children." Harry sighed and went go around but was halted again.

"Mr. Potter, you will apologize to each of these young ladies for your harsh words and action, then set up the proper fund for each child to live on." Dumbledore commanded from his seat behind the head table eyes missing the twinkle do to the seriousness of such a situation.

"Oh so it was you who gave these little chits their backbones." Harry laughed again still just as bitter and Dumbledore frowned.

"Mr. Potter you can't deny paternity of these children, we have proof to you being the father." Dumbledore showed his trump card hoping to get the boys compliance, but all this did was incite an odd look and then more laughter. Chills moved up and down the spines of the students in the great hall as they watched the interactions between their savior and their headmaster, and listened to the bitter laughter fill the room.

"Just curious Dumbledore but what type of proof do you have?" Harry asked amusement and a thread of danger lacing his voice. If anyone had thought to pay the boy any attention they would have seen the tightening around his eyes or the slight darkness that appeared there.

"We have pensive memories from each girl of the night you impregnated them." Dumbledore answered think he had finally won that this one thing would get him all that he needed.

Harry just shook his head and smiled sadly at the naivety of manipulative people. "Alright let's see if this can disprove your claims." Harry magically sent his medical record over the heads of the students and straight into the Headmasters hand. Who spent the next few minutes scanning the papers for what the boy wanted him to see and when he found it he was livid.

"Mr. Potter! How dare you claim such an outrageous lie! You are the father of these five girls' babies and you will take care of them!" Dumbledore hollered across the room, and then he smiled Harry would do what he was told it was in his nature after all.

Harry pulled his robes apart and grabbed his belt buckle. Students and teachers watched avidly confused as to what this had to do with the current argument. Harry unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants all the while he kept silent. He slowly moved to pull down his pants and trousers when one of the girls giggled nervously.

Everyone turned to look at her questioningly. "Harry there is no need to do that here. After all there are first years around." She was blushing avidly and not really looking at him. Harry blinked once and just shook his head, foolish girl.

Continuing harry moved slowly until everyone could see, and several people gasped. Older students moved to cover the eyes of the younger years; some were shocked into silence, a few men looked sick, a girl teared up and a younger boy threw-up. The teachers al reacted different Severus Snape was stunned, not even the Dark Lord would do that to one of his prisoners, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomphry and Sinistra were all in tears, Sprout was holding an armful of a blubbering Hagrid, Vector was holding Flitwick back from storming of and cursing whoever did this to a child and Dumbledore collapsed backwards into his chair. Professor Umbridge just sat primly trying to look shocked but was inwardly pleased that someone with such filthy blood wouldn't be reproducing.

"Still think I'm a liar Dumbledore?" Harry whispered softly as he put his clothing to rights. "Still don't believe it when I say I'm unable to sire children?" His words were soft but everyone could hear and it sent some into fresh tears.

"Mr. Po… Harry when… how…" Professor Snape couldn't seem to get the words out.

"When was I made into a eunuch?" Harry provided and the professor nodded. "I was turning six, it was a birthday present." Many paled and Harry laughed his voice was bitterly amused. "Now," he turned to the five women standing before him. "Go find someone else to be the father of your children, sluts."


End file.
